My big brother is here
by we.can.fly.away.to.Gallifrey
Summary: To be a little brother is not something everyone understands: it is to be supportive, strong, and kind; it is to look up at your nii-san and smile. [Where Ed and Al undergo their journey in the BH6 universe, befriending the hero of this universe in the process. Yes - pun intended.]


"I lost my big brother." Said Hiro. "He died."

A gasp sounded from Al. "I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry," he cried, his metallic voice quavering from emotion.

Hiro clenched his jaw and fists, trying to keep the tears at bay, but to no avail. A chocked sob erupted from his lips.

A slightly tremor of metal made him look up to Al. His friend's face was stoic and unchanging, just as expected for a suit of armour, but as Hiro looked into his glowing red eyes, he realised something. Al understood. Everyone said that they were sorry and they understood how he must be feeling...they didn't. But Al, he knew what it meant to be a little brother. Al _understood_.

With that he thew himself at the the armour, not caring for his discomfort and letting himself break down. He hadn't let himself cry for Tadashi - not really - but now he let every feeling of sorrow and grief that he had locked inside him for the many past months out. Al understood.

Al was shocked as the grieving boy threw himself at him. He brought his arms around him carefully, rocking and comforting him, and silently crying along with him.

"Tadashi...he's gone, he's gone Al! He's not coming back. He can't come back...he left me. Tadashi, why did you leave me? Tadashi...brother...you left me. Al, he left me, Al, he's gone, Al! Al, my big brother's gone..."

Al didn't say that it was okay, because it wasn't. He understood that.

"Hiro...Tadashi is here."

Hiro looked up at him with tearful eyes.

"He might be gone, but he left a part of himself with you. Tadashi poured his heart and soul into _him_. He will always be with you."

As Hiro's sobs faded away, his body fell still and limp against the cool metal. The pair remained that way for a while before Al slowly got up, with the sleeping Hiro cradled carefully in his arms. As he put the exhausted boy to bed, tucking him in with gentle hands he caught sight of a picture frame on the bedside table with a photo of Hiro together with his elder brother, both of them smiling and laughing at the camera. He shut the door quietly behind him.

* * *

"Brother?" Al whispered as he entered their allocated room and closed it behind him. Edward was lying on the bed and staring at the fan circling lazily above. His hair was undone, curling around at the ends, and his night shirt and shorts allowed the moonlight to illuminate the automail, giving it and his hair an ethereal glow.

"Hey Al," he mumbled, clearly in deep thought.

When few moments passed without a sound, Ed broke out of his line of thought to lean up on his hands and look at his little brother in concern. "Al?"

His eyes widened as Al slowly sank to to the floor by the door, his armour sending out soft but piercing sounds as his body shook, his face bowed low in a poor attempt to hide his sobs. Ed gasped softly, and came to kneel in front of his Al's collapsed body. He crouched low, trying to see his face.

"Hey, what's wrong, little brother?" he asked Al in a voice gentle and soothing, one reserved for his brother and his brother alone.

He rarely used that address: 'little brother'. It was something very personal, saved for their most private moments; never reaching another's ear. They both treasured the words.

Another two strangled sobs echoed in their room. "Hiro. He had an elder brother. He lost him." Al's head bowed down lower and his sobs increased.

"Oh Al..."

"He's so strong, brother. If I lost you..." Another sob.

"Al..." Ed's voice was heavy with emotion.

"...Don't leave me brother, please don't leave me! Don't...brother...don't go where I can't follow!"

His heartbreaking words were punctuated by sobs which were even more so. Edward bit his lip, his eyes glazed over by unshed tears. He placed his hands on Al's shoulders.

"Look at me Alphonse."

He stared into Al's fiery red eyes; into his soul. "I won't leave you, ever, I promise. I'll always be here, by your side, yeah? I'll always be with you."

Ed hugged Al best he could with the armour, his skin flush against the cold metal. They stayed like that for a long time.

Al wanted to feel his brother's body against his, but there was no sensation as he rested his leather hands on his brothers back. No warmth, no resistance: nothing. He wanted to squeeze his brother tightly and be held snug in return. He wanted to feel brothers fingers combing through his hair, to be reassured. As his hands tightened around his brother, he felt no satisfaction, no change apart from what he could see. He looked at his brother, his eyes closed and a look of contentment on his face which rested upon his chest plate. Al wished desperately, tried to feel just a hint of what he saw. Perhaps his brother's breath on the metal or some phantom weight where brother's hand rested on him, but nothing.

"I'm here. I'll always be here." Edward repeated, not once shifting from his position against Al.

Al thought of all the things that had happened to Hiro, all the things that had happened to them. They had had to grow up before their time, exposed to the cruelty in the world just as children.

"I'll always be here."

Al's head bowed down to rest very lightly on his brother's head.

"Brother, as long as I have you, I'll be okay."

* * *

Hiro lay in his bed listing to the two brothers' conversation. He felt a little guilty - it was very private, but the walls weren't exactly soundproof and every word was reaching him clearly.

He got out of his bed, and walked to the other side of the room. He looked down at Tadashi's bed. His big brother's bed. A bittersweet smile graced his face as he stared at the baseball cap on it which still remained on the same spot as it had since the day of the fire.

"Thanks Al." he said quietly. "Ow..."

"Hello Hiro. What seems to be the problem?"

"Oh, nothing. Just...Baymax, as long as I have you, I'll be okay."

The next day, Hiro was found sleeping in Tadashi's bed with Baymax looking over him. The baseball cap was clutched loosely in his hand.


End file.
